The invention relates to an apparatus for lossless encoding of a digital information signal, for a lossless encoding method, to an apparatus for decoding and to a record carrier.
For xe2x80x9cSuper Audio CDxe2x80x9d (SACD) the DSD signals are losslessly coded, using framing, prediction and entropy coding. Besides the efficiently encoded signals, a large number of parameters, i.e. the side-information, has to be stored on the SACD too. The smaller the storage capacity that is required for the side-information, the better the overall coding gain is. Therefore coding techniques are applied to the side-information too. A description of the lossless encoding of DSD signals is given in the publication xe2x80x98Improved lossless coding of 1-bit audio signalsxe2x80x99, by F. Bruekers et al, preprint 4563(I-6) presented at the 103rd convention of the AES, Sep. 26-29, 1997 in New York.
The invention aims at providing methods that can be used e.g. in SACD to save on the number of bits that have to be used for storing the side-information. In the following description those methods will be presented.